daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
1. Be respectful of others. Personal Attacks or Harassment will not be tolerated. This Includes but is not limited to: attacks on someone's race, religion, politics, sex, sexual orientation, etc. 2. No Spamming or flooding of text. 3. Do not monopolize the conversation. Engage in conversation. The chat room is for everyone, not just you. 4. No 'text' chat. (no1 wnts 2 hv 2 read dis knd ov tlkin) it's annoying. 5. Don't use this server for your personal business. We are free to play. Nothing is for sale here. 6. We will NOT tolerate any mention or links to any illegal sites. 7. For personal safety reasons, be cautious to whom you disclose your last name, home address, or telephone number to. 8. We are not a dating site. If you're looking for more than friendship try match . com 9. All rules are subject to change without warning or notification at the administrators' discretion. 10. We reserve the right to refuse service/access to anyone with or without reason. 11. In-Game PC on PC law-breaking such as thievery, assault, or otherwise is subject to a 'Nope' clause, wherein the players have a right to say they don't want to partake / to be the victim of these actions. This must be upheld, and extends to IG actions by DMs where they may be introducing an NPC / Storyline you don’t wish to partake in. Quest Room Rules 1. The DM has full authority in his/her channel. This includes playstyle and rulings on outcomes of play. Once a series of events has been described by the DM in charge it as having been done so, that is that. Do not interfere with ongoing quest unless the DM permits it. PM the DM of the channel to see if you can join. 2. Quests may be limited to a max number of adventures at the DM's discretion. 3. Due to the fact that we are all real people with real lives, please understand that your character may be 'Quest-Locked' in a paused or postponed Quest. 4. Check the Quest runner profile of the Quest Runner you are signing up for quests for in #quest-runner-profiles -Each quest runner is different, we have different ways of making calls and running things, and one thing that you tried last quest with one runner may not fly with the next. Why? Because we decided for our purposes that standardizing a set of rules beyond the basics of what every quest runner adheres to makes the game less like a game and more like a referee match. We do want everyone to have fun, but also want everyone to be able to have clear expectations for interactions with each other. If something is unclear, or a call is made and the player disagrees, it is the expectation that two things will happen: - Wait until the quest is over to bring it up if it still bothers you the way it panned out - Allow the Quest runner to explain the call - If still unsatisfied, either the Quest runner or player are welcome to get the conflict resolution team involved to mitigate. 6.Do not ask for loot, or get upset at the rewards given out. If it seems unfair, follow the same process listed above. 7. Wait for quest runners to ask you to roll before rolling for a check in a quest. 8. If you feel left out, or that you don't have opportunities to join quests, please let us know, and we will try to address the issue. With timezones and outside lives, that can be difficult for timing purposes, but we try to maintain inclusiveness as much as possible That being said, quest runners are certainly allowed to run quests with limited characters based on storylines. It is encouraged to be inclusive here as well, trying to give others the opportunity to join, but it is up to the Quest runners as to whether those private quests are open or not. As long as they are offering other types of quests, this is their prerogative. Other Players, the Dice, and You This is a guide to new server rules on using magic, checks, and attacks on other players. Combat, Stealing, etc. The general rule is that in RP spaces like town locations, PVP and stealing from other players is "off". Only in specific locations, like the #fortress-of-pain-arena or private rooms like quest rooms, is hurting another player allowed, and stealing from other players is generally not allowed anywhere. Feel Free to Ask The only way attacking, stealing from, or doing other criminal actions towards other player's characters is acceptable is you if explicitly ask that player first to get their permission. If they say "no", its over. Keep in mind, even if they do say yes that if your character is caught, they might be in big trouble with the guard. Skillz For skill checks involving other players, they will not necessarily do what you would expect when you use a skill on an NPC. While you may make almost any check against a player, the other player has the final say on what your check determines. For skill contests like a test of strength and determining a lie, or using a knowledge skill on something someone says, it all works like normal D&D. "Harmless" Spells and Effects As far as spells, class abilities, or item effects that do not do damage but still affect people such as charm person, a bard's glamour, or even cantrips, please ask the person you are targeting first! You don't have to be specific if you want something to be a surprise or prank, but asking before doing something is a huge help for keeping drama interesting and in character. The Most Important Rule! Remember that is is all in fun! In-character actions do not reflect on the players behind the character. In-character conflict is fun and drives the narrative of the server. Out-of-character conflict does not. If you find yourself getting mad IRL about something, take a step back, send a PM to the person you are having a conflict with to help resolve it or if you feel you need help, call in the @Conflict Resolution Quest Signup Rules For signing up for a quest that is posting in the Quest Board of Osteria or Sundry channels, there is a channel called #quest-signups ups, which is where you will run the command !sign so that you can sign up for the quest that has been most recently posted. QRs will be able to remove the the signups of the ones unable to go on the quest, so that it is more orderly to know who is next in line. Players that participate in Quest Board quests can incur a 48 hour cooldown, to allow other players a chance to sign up in the meantime. As soon as the DM says that you are off of quest lock for the quest, the cooldown will begin. While you are on cooldown, you are requested not to sign up for a quest with !sign. If a quest has open spots at the time of start, the QR will post a call out in the Group Preparation for anyone who happens to be available. If you sign up during one of these open call outs, it will not count against you or trigger a cooldown. Additionally, due to the prevalence of incorrect sign ups (for quests above your level or not meeting other reqs) and ghosting/last minute drop outs ("I zoned out", "Got busy"), Conflict Resolution has adding the following penalties for this behaviour. 1 penalty = warning 2 penalty = 3 day quest ban 3 penalty = week long quest ban If you contact the QR immediately to have an incorrect sign up removed, this will not count against you, and of course if there are extenuating circumstances PM one of the Con Res team so that we can work things out. QRs, please PM one of Con Res if you have a ghost or last min drop out or unhandled incorrect sign up. Thanks all for your understanding, and feel free to ask questions in the Help channel. Downtime Rules Daleos is a place of many types of skillful folk, so we have a donwntime system to let you use those skills for money! Downtime is handled by the !downtime alias. To start, you can choose whatever skill or tool you have (you don't even need proficiency, but if you do have proficiency you get paid more) and decide what you'd be doing during the 8 hours. This can include like doing an odd job here and there, helping doing services at the temple, volunteer work, etc. Once you start downtime, you would run the downtime alias like this: !downtime for skills like !downtime perception perception !downtime for tools like !downtime charisma lute You earn coin based on 1+your modifiers for the skill/tool. If you use a tool, you gain coin equal to that total in silver coins, and you earn half that amount for a check. It can accept adv if you happen to have advantage on the skill, granting a +3 bonus, and if you have a house with rooms to grant bonuses, you would run this '!cvar house ' . Make sure you set your tool profs up with the !tool alias Misc Rules If you have a character that is capable of casting spells that can change the weather, please contact a Team Leader to post the weather changes in daleos time and weather channel for ease of tracking, and put how long the weather change lasts.